Caught Red Handed
by ShaliaDarkness
Summary: Hermione's alone at home and receives an unexpected visit from Ron. Her parents are out so she decides to go all the way with Ron tonight...only to find her parents are coming home early and her dad isn't so fond with half naked men in her bedroom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first "smutty" fanfic. It's not going to be completely graphic where I describe everything very thoroughly, but keep in mind there are some sexual themes and some language. But anyway, enjoy the story!**

Hermione sat in the Granger's living room couch, eating chocolate chip cookies, drinking skim milk and reading a book she had gone over at least 100 times, though her mind was drifting somewhere else. She was 18 and had finally graduated from Hogwarts with special offers from the Ministry. Hermione was now taking several months in the Muggle world (although she was of age to use magic) and would go back to the Wizarding World that coming August, where she would move into an apartment with Ron and pursue her career at the Ministry.

Hermione had not seen Harry or Ron for several months now and it was gravely bothering her. The fact that Ron was her boyfriend now seemed to please her, although she wondered if their relationship would remain the same after she would catch up with him again. The longest Hermione had ever lived with a boy was when she had gone camping with Harry and Ron during their hunt for the horcruxes, which was thankfully over, and the Wizarding World was restored to peace.

That night she was alone in her house because her parents (whose memories she had restored by this time) where away in Hertfordshire to visit her grandmother. They would only be away for a day or two, and Hermione insisted to stay so she could look over the house (when she had returned from the horcrux hunt, the house was ransacked). After Ms. Granger bid a tearful goodbye to her daughter, she and Mr. Granger departed via train, and Hermione felt happy to be alone with peace and quiet, just her, her book, and her wand. She turned a page when a knock on the door caused her to drop her milk, startling her.

"Damn," she said, then took out her wand and said silently, "_Reparo_."

The knocks grew louder and Hermione's head shot up. Must be the mailman, she thought. But mailman duty didn't usually run through night. Maybe she had ordered take out and forgot? Or perhaps it was a neighbor? Either way, the fact that the knocks were growing louder scared her. The stranger was now pounding.

"Ever heard of a doorbell?" Hermione called, and she took out her wand, pulled it behind her back, and slowly grasped the door knob, though she made no effort to turn it. The knocking grew louder. "I'm coming!" she said finally. She felt her back pocket to make sure her wand was still there. Then she flung the door open.

There, in front of her, was Ron, wearing a plain white t-shirt and an unbuttoned plaid sweater and jeans. His hair was messy, but he was smiling and holding a small parcel.

"Ron!" Hermione said, and she rushed over to her boyfriend and hugged him tight. "What – what're you doing here?"

"S'long story," Ron said, yawning bitterly. "Can I come in?"

"S-sure!" Hermione said, gesturing to the living room. She closed the door behind her. "What brings you here?"

Ron again avoided the question. "Your parents home?"

"No, they're in Hertfordshire with my grandmother," Hermione answered quietly.

Ron smiled and threw her the parcel. "It's not much, but…I found it at Hogsmeade 20% off."

Hermione smiled. Leave it to Ron to buy something incredibly cheap. "Thanks Ron." She opened it. Inside was a little glass box of perfume, with the words _Hermione Granger _etched across it. She looked up at him and smiled. "For…me?"

"It's not much, but…" said Ron, blushing furiously, "I engraved it myself."

"Well I think it's wonderful," Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you, Ronald."

Ron just smiled at her again. "Lovely house you've got."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks. How do you know where I live?" she added suspiciously.

"I follow you every day during summer," Ron said sarcastically. "Nah, just kidding. My parents still have your parent's dental cards that they gave us years ago. I thought maybe you'd moved, but guess I was wrong."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and licked her lips…this conversation was going nowhere. Ron was obviously here because he wanted something…but what? "Well, you found me."

Ron just looked at his feet. "Look. It's been months since I've seen your face, Hermione. I – I love you, alright? And I know I should've told you that after the battle and everything…"

The rest of what Ron said was very unclear. Hermione knew what he wanted…or what she wanted anyway.

She closed the distance between them and pushed her lips against his, forcing him into the nearest wall. Ron's eyes were open with surprise, but when Hermione grabbed his shirt his eyes closed and Hermione moaned in between kisses. The alternated positions and Ron instead pushed her against the wall; his untimely strength caused some of the family photos to fall on the floor. Hermione was moaning before she knew it. Ron was holding her by the waist and her legs were wrapped around him, and he was kissing her neck passionately and she was grabbing onto his neck for support. He looked up at her and she looked at him, and then nodded. "I want to."

Ron smiled at her and she smiled back, and from her gaze, Ron knew what he was going to do. He slid his sweater off and Hermione did the rest; she tried to control herself but ended up ripping off his shirt a little bit, and he threw his shirt over his head. Hermione gasped. Ron was topless. In her living room. Ron smiled at her expression and kissed her, this time on the lips, and vey passionately. She broke away and Ron looked at her questioningly. "We can't do it here," she said. She took his hand. "My room?"

Ron looked smug and responded to her advances; she led him up the stairs and to her clean, soon-to-be messy room and motioned to her bed. Ron sat on and waited for her. She joined him and as he kissed her, she felt his hair slide between her fingers; she was grabbing him, wanting every bit of him for herself – Hermione looked down as Ron started kissing her neck, reaching the back of her ear. His hands were now going up her shirt and she laughed sensually. Ron looked at her. "What is it?"

Hermione looked at him, one eyebrow raised. She took her shirt off, so she was left in front of him with a lacy, pink bra. Ron's mouth fell open and he muttered, "Uh…wow."

Hermione laughed again. Her sexiest laugh she could muster. "What?"

"Your rack…it's…wow." Ron was looking at her breasts, and she proceeded to take his hands and place them on them. Ron gaped at her.

"I'm allowing you to put your hands on me," Hermione said. "Just you…and nobody. Else." After the last word, she bit his lip and they borth came crashing down on the bed, Ron's hand still on her breast. Hermione proceeded to allow him on top of her; he wasn't at all heavy and the pressure of his body on her made her moan in delight. Their tongues did a sensual dance and Hermione removed her jeans under him, so she was left only with her bra and panties. Ron gaped at her stomach and began rubbing her thigh as his lips crashed on to hers.

Hermione broke away. "Your move," she said, and Ron knew what she meant. Ron imitated Hermione's past actions, and removed his pants in front of her so he was left in his underwear; he threw his jeans on the side of her bed. Hermione looked at his toned stomach and said, "Nice." She attacked him and went on top of him, and their lips joined together once more; Hermione then shifted and started kissing his neck; Ron was now the one who started moaning and Hermione dug deeper and deeper until Ron started rubbing her thighs again. Then she broke away and Ron looked at her questioningly, but pleased.

Hermione pushed wavy locks from her hair and got off from the bed, and Ron pulled blankets on him as Hermione walked over to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Ron said, panting slightly. Hermione was fidgeting with some sort of radio, and after it stopped making static noises, a song came on that made the hairs at the back of Ron's neck stand up.

"_Can you dance like a hippogriff? _

_Na na na na na na na na na…."_

Ron gaped at Hermione, who said, "Yule Ball. Fourth year."

Ron looked at her, a look of awe on her face. Hermione leaped at him and, with all the energy she could muster, moved on top of him. Their lips met and slid off to their cheeks and necks, Ron's hands on her back, Hermione's gripping the bed sheets –

Hermione grabbed his hair and started moaning into his ear, loudly and sensually, screaming, "More!"

Ron wanted to give her everything. He tried pushing her so that he instead would be on top, but Hermione was the boss, and she pushed him back on and smiled, then Ron started moaning, and she started touching him in places he never thought she would ever go. Ron was touching her back and tried reaching for the back of her bra, looking for a place to undo the hook –

Hermione liked being in control – she took his hands off her bra every time he tried; she had to save the best part for later. She was moaning so loud now that her throat was going a bit sore. When Ron broke away from her neck and looked at her, their eyes met, and Hermione put his hand on her back, indicating her bra. "Do it."

Ron smiled. Not smiled, grinned, really hard. Hermione smiled at this and proceeded to help him –

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione looked at him carelessly and smiled. "What?"

Ron looked confused. "I…I didn't say anything."

Hermione looked over her shoulder suspiciously, and Ron shrugged then said, "It was nothing."

Hermione shrugged too, and then proceeded to finish unhooking her bra, when the same voice called her name again. "Hermione! Hermione, where are you?"

Hermione's stomach turned over. It was dad.

"Oh. _Shit_." Hermione gasped. She was sitting on top of a half-naked Ron in her bedroom about to unhook her bra. If her mother walked in…or her father, for that matter…Merlin, she did not want to think about it. Why were her parents home anyway? They'd only left hours ago.

Ron looked at her, shocked.

Hermione looked at him worriedly. "Oh God…my parents, I…I didn't know they'd…they're suppose to…"

"HERMIONE!"

"God!" Hermione immediately got off Ron and began to pull her jeans back on. "They don't know you're here…you're not supposed to be here."

Ron got up from her bed, wearing only boxers, and Hermione grabbed the nearest blanket and threw it at him "What's this for - ?" Ron began.

"Put it on!" Hermione commanded, throwing a sweater over her head. "NOW!"

"Why can I just put my - ?"

"There's no time!" Hermione said, and she took Ron by the sleeve and dragged him to her closet, pushing him in. "Just – just stay there! And not a sound, alright?"

"What – but –" Ron began, but Hermione threw his clothes in with him and said, "Just keep quiet, alright?"

"Hermione, I'm not so sure about this!" Ron said as Hermione closed the closet door and ran to her bed to hastily arrange it, so her parents wouldn't suspect a thing.

She ran outside the room, straightened her hair and licked her lips and ran back down the stairs, to face her father, Harold Granger, and her mother Jean Granger, who looked relieved at the sight of their daughter.

"There you are, 'Mione!" Harold said. "What took you so long? And why do you look such a mess?"

"I was…napping," Hermione improvised wildly. "I thought you guys left. What are you doing here?"

"Well, maybe you don't want us here!" exclaimed Jean. "Darling, why are you getting so worked up? We've only arrived because our flight's been canceled, can you believe it?"

"Wait, so…you're staying?" Hermione said questioningly.

"Not for long," said Harold, looking down at his watch. "They rescheduled our flight 2:30 A.M."

Hermione face-palmed nervously. "Look, I'm really, really tired –" she yawned – or tried to, anyway – "so, I'll be getting back to bed."

"But love, it's only 7:30," said Jean. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling fine, Mum," said Hermione, forcing a smile. "Really. Just – just tired is all."

"Oh…well, sleep tight, love. I've got to get my coat, I think I mixed up the laundry or something because I can't find my coat in my closet…"

"Meaning?" said Hermione, stopping at the staircase.

"Relax, darling – I just need to get it from your closet –"

"Wait – no – "

"Relax, Hermione – "

"No…you can't go to my closet…I think it's in the coat hanger, Mum!"

But her mother was now walking up the stairs, avoiding her daughter's constant calls at her. "Honestly, Hermione, it'll only take a minute."

"No, Mum, stay here, I'll go get it!" Hermione said, racing after her mother, who was now already at the top of the staircase.

"Hermione…?"

"Wait, Mum, don't!"

Her mother had already reached her closet door when she said, "Honestly Mione, I don't see what all the fuss is –"

She opened the closet door. Ron was there, still in his boxers, in the process of putting on his jeans, but stopped when Jean finished her sentence. "About."

Ron stopped what he was doing and just smiled, then waved a little bit. "Hi. You have _such _a lovely home."

Jean looked at Hermione, to Ron and then to Hermione again. "And you are - ?"

Ron looked at Hermione, who was sweating, for help. "Er…friend of your daughter's."

Jean, who was ready to faint any second, turned around and called over her shoulder, "Harold…Harold get up here….HAROLD!"

"What is it this time?" Harold's irritated voice called from downstairs.

"There's a half naked young man in Mione's closet!"

Hermione buried her face in her hands as her father's loud and angry footsteps were heard racing up the stairs.

**Yay! So there it is. I don't know how many chapters I will do but please tell me if you do want more than just 2! I enjoyed writing this and I can't wait to write Hermione's father's reaction, lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK so it's been a while since my last fanfic. Truth is I've been feeling uninspired/ very very busy but that fact that you guys want more has prompted me so much (: So here it is. I think It'll be the last chapter, unless you guys want more.**

**Also, I started a story called Freedom Fighters and it's an AU set in the medieval era with the HP characters. It's only gotten like 4 review so far and I've worked really hard on it so could you please go check it out? I'd really appreciate it.**

"What the – who the bloody hell are you?" Harold demanded, rooted on the spot although from his face Hermione knew he was resisting the urge to punch Ron in the face. "And why the hell are you in my daughter's closet?"

"S-sorry," Ron said; he had finished putting on his trousers and was now pulling his shirt over his head. "Don't blame Hermione – or Mione, as you call her – I came totally uninvited, she had nothing to do with this."

"_Nothing_?" shrieked Jean.

"She had everything!" said Harold, who turned to Hermione, who was blushing furiously. "What the hell? How much did he put inside you before we arrived, Mione?"

"Daddy!" Hermione shrieked. "It's not like that –"

"It seems like it!" said Jean. "Did you cry? It's your first time!" she looked at Ron. "…isn't it?"

"Mum!" Hermione screamed. "Please – Ron and I -" she walked over to Ron and he put his arms over her shoulders. "Love each other. Nothing will change that and…I'm actually glad about tonight."

Harold and Jean looked at each other, and then back at Hermione. "Hermione, you're young. You're confused."

"I am not!" said Hermione. "I'm 18, nearly 19, and you're treating me as if I'm 12!"

"I love your daughter," said Ron to Hermione's parents. "I love her, and I promise to provide her, with everything, with love, and all…we really are in love." His nose brushed against Hermione's.

Jean's face softened; her daughter had fallen in love, but Harold still looked unconvinced. "Mione, you know how worried we have been of you ever since that Krum bloke."

"But he isn't Krum!" Hermione protested, as Ron raised his eyebrows. "And…that was one time. Besides, Ron and I didn't actually…_do _anything before you arrived…"

Harold looked at Jean, and Jean at Harold. "You mean…?"

"No, I didn't actually lose it," Hermione said. "We didn't go that far. It was just a couple of undressing."

Harold looked relieved.

Jean did not. "But if you did…you would've…you know…used…"

"Of _course_!" Hermione said. She turned to Ron. "Right, Ron?"

"Er, use what?" Ron said, perplexed.

Hermione turned back to her mother and rolled her eyes. "Mum – Dad – can I have a moment with Ron, please? _Alone_?"

"And make me some grandchildren?" Harold scoffed. "I don't think so."

Hermione glared daggers at her father as Jean said, "Harold, I trust them…" Ron was silent, sweaty and still gripping Hermione's hand tightly. He tried his best, Hermione noticed, to avoid her parent's eyes.

"Fine," said Harold finally. "But if I hear any moaning, or the bed creaking…" he muttered as he and Jean shuffled out of the room.

As they closed the door behind them, Hermione breathed and said, "Those are my parents."

Ron shrugged. "Seem like nice folks."

Hermione sat at the end of her bed and Ron joined her. "Ron, if we're gonna do this…"

"Sex?" Ron said, perplexed. "Everyone does it, Hermione."

"No!" said Hermione hotly. "I mean – yes, but – something more, then…we're going to have to do it at the right time, which obviously wasn't tonight."

"We had to idea your parents would come home," Ron said reasonably. "Besides, it's normal. Our hormones were just kicking in."

Hermione laughed. "I love you. And It's way more than just the sex."

"Am I that bad?"

"Come here!" she said, and she grabbed him around the collar and they kissed passionately, Hermione's hands travelling on the back of his neck and his on her waist.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione and Ron pulled apart, breathed on each other awhile and then, hand-in-hand, went to open the door.

Hermione's parents were there, Jean looking flustered but otherwise happy and Harold still stern. "Well, our flight's come back up, so we're going to have to leave."

"See you soon, I guess," said Jean.

Hermione tried to avoid giving Ron a look but she couldn't help it.

"Hey hey hey!" said Harold. "I don't want any grandchildren when we get back!"

"Relax, dad," Hermione said, as her parents headed out the door. "And have a safe flight!"

"Use protection!" Hermione's mum said as they closed the door behind her. Hermione heard her dad give her mum a retort of utmost disgust and Hermione turned back to Ron, winking.

"I'm going to go to bed," she said.

"Mind if I join?" Ron asked.

Hermione chucked seductively and lead him back to her bedroom.

"Oh, and one more thing, Hermione," said Ron, before they reached her bedroom.

'What?"

"What is a condom?"

Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**THERE YA HAVE IT! The end. Unless you want more? But it seems pretty much finished to me. I enjoyed writing this story, it's my first time with smut so it was super safe, lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**And please check out my new story the Freedom Fighters! Working real hard on it (: **


End file.
